


Dormire, forse sognare.

by bee_obsessed



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_obsessed/pseuds/bee_obsessed





	1. Chapter 1

La routine lo uccide, eppure è l'unica cosa che lo tiene vivo.

Da quando Sherlock...

Al lavoro va a piedi, camminare gli fa bene. 

Prendere ogni giorno strade diverse gli dà l'impressione che la sua vita non sia sempre la stessa odiosa trafila.

Prende la metro, invece, da quando ha ripreso a usare il bastone. Quel maledetto tormento gli toglie anche l'impressione che la sua vita contenga qualche ombra di novità. Il familiare, vecchio dolore alla gamba lo riporta indietro a un tempo che aveva quasi dimenticato. 

Il dolore ora lo tormenta anche di notte. Ma a tenerlo sveglio è un dolore più indefinito, che a volte, alle prime ore dell'alba, gli toglie il fiato. È la solitudine.

John è sempre stato bravo a stare solo. In guerra si impara a farsi bastare i propri pensieri. Si è sempre circondati dai compagni, ma è ancora più facile sentirsi soli in mezzo alla folla. 

Eppure lui sapeva sopportarlo bene. I soldati intorno a lui vivevano per arrivare al mattino successivo, quando l'addetto potrebbe avere una lettera o un pacco per loro. Per la maggior parte vivevano una vita sospesa, nell'attesa di tornare a casa.

John non ha niente, e in pratica nessuno, che lo aspetta. Per lui la vita vera è la guerra, non Londra, il traffico e il te delle cinque. 

Sapeva stare solo, almeno, ma ora non funziona. È lui che non funziona, un ingranaggio inceppato. La vita degli altri gli scorre attraverso. Vede la vita passare nei visi tesi della gente che cammina in fretta per le strade di Londra. 

Vanno tutti in qualche posto, e non hanno tempo da perdere. John li guarda da una panchina di Regent's Park, e si chiede come dev'essere, avere un posto dove andare così di fretta.

Non che non lo sappia. Lo ricorda fin troppo bene. È questo il problema. È così dura, la solitudine, perché ora ha qualcosa con cui compararla. Vede se stesso camminare in fretta verso Baker Street, richiamato da un messaggio che dice

POTREBBE ESSERE PERICOLOSO – SH.

Forse non riesce a dormire perché non c'è il lamento di un violino a tenerlo sveglio.

Passa al pub più sere di quanto sarebbe sano ammettere. Beve per il momento in cui non sente niente, solo il torpore denso dell'alcol. Per sentire la mente galleggiare in un denso liquido che gli sciaborda nel cranio. Per crollare addormentato senza neanche accorgersene. Le sere migliori sono quelle di cui non ricorda niente. La mattina si sveglia esausto. Spesso il sale secco sulle guance gli ricorda che si è addormentato piangendo, seduto sulla sua poltrona davanti al camino.

Qualche volta, quando non riesce a prendere sonno, i sui pensieri si soffermano su Sherlock. Non solo sui casi e sul campo di battaglia, ma sul ricordo del suo viso. Sulla sua pelle, che immagina di seta. Forse sarebbe strano accarezzarlo. John immagina gli occhi di nessun colore, i capelli arruffati. Immagina di sfiorare con le dita quelle labbra dalla forma assurda. Di toccarle con i polpastrelli e poi di aprirle con le sue.

Non si sente più in colpa per questi pensieri. Sempre più spesso il corpo lo tradisce, e non può evitare di scivolare una mano sotto le lenzuola. 

Anche se gli pesano questi pensieri, e di certo non lo aiutano a uscire dalla prigione in cui vive, cerca di addormentarsi pensando a lui perché spera di trascinarlo a forza nei suoi sogni. Ma sono troppo rare le volte in cui si sveglia con un senso di pace e di eccitazione e un ricordo indefinito di una scena del crimine che esiste solo nella sua fase REM. Qualche volta i frammenti del sogno interrotto dalla sveglia non sono di una scena del crimine, ma di un letto sfatto che odora di tabacco e di adrenalina. Quelle sono giornate buone. Non ce ne sono abbastanza.


	2. Chapter 2

C'è una casa dall'altro lato del 221 di Baker Street. È una casa vuota. Solo che se ci andassimo troveremmo la serratura forzata. Una figura scura è seduta al buio davanti alla finestra. Il colonnello Sebastian Moran accende un'altra sigaretta. Apre leggermente la finestra per far uscire il fumo. Ha gli occhi fissi su una finestra illuminata dalla luce fioca di una lampada.

John sta tornando a casa dalla clinica. Gli basta aprire il portone per capire che qualcosa non va. C'è qualcuno in casa. Appende il cappotto e sale le scale con il cuore in gola, pronto all'azione come solo in Afghanistan. Vede un'ombra muoversi al primo piano. Prima che possa reagire, John ha afferrato la figura e l'ha sbattuta contro il muro, tenendogli i polsi inchiodati alla parete.

“John” è quasi un sussurro ma John conosce bene quella voce. Fa un passo indietro e molla la presa.

Non è possibile.

“Com'è possibile? Sherlock, tu eri--”

“Mi dispiace. Più tardi... prometto che ti spiegherò tutto. Ma ora ho bisogno di te.”

John non può trattenere il sospiro che tradisce la gioia di poter rispondere ancora “Cosa devo fare?”.

Sherlock sorride e, dio, quanto gli è mancato quel sorriso... John non può trattenersi. Fa un passo avanti e lo stringe in un abbraccio fraterno. “Ti osservano. C'è una casa vuota davanti alla nostra.” John sente la vibrazioni oltre alla familiare voce profonda. 

“Dev'essere il braccio destro di Moriarty, Moran. È l'ultimo nodo della ragnatela di Moriarty. Potrò tornare.” 

John viene guidato – trascinato, più che altro – giù per le scale, verso la porta sul retro. “'Sera, Ms Hudson.” farfuglia Sherlock quando passano nel salotto della padrona di casa. Lei annuisce sorseggiando la sua tisana serale. Sono già fuori quando sentono l'inconfondibile rumore di ceramica che va in frantumi.

Attraversano giardini privati e vicoli che solo Sherlock saprebbe navigare, arrivando finalmente alla casa che stavano cercando. Entrano facilmente e trovano l'appartamento. Le serrature forzate lasciano pochi dubbi.

Si nascondono al buio. Sherlock gli fa scivolare in tasca la Browning dell'esercito. “Prego”. “Che ci facciamo qui?” “Aspettiamo che torni. Lo cogliamo di sorpresa.” “E poi?” “Ho già chiamato Lestrade.”. John annuisce. Sono gli occhi di Sherlock che lo convincono più delle sue parole. Solo allora si accorge di non avere il bastone. “Dannazione... l'hai fatto di nuovo.” John mostra le mani, ferme, nessun tremito, e Sherlock sbuffa una risatina. “Peccato. Ci avrebbe fatto comodo un'arma contundente.”

*** Finalmente sentono un rumore. La porta. Sherlock si volta e John annuisce, come tanto tempo fa in una piscina. John non sente altro che il pulsare del proprio cuore. Aspettano che si sieda alla finestra. Poi Sherlock scivola verso di lui per attaccarlo alle spalle. Il primo colpo lo coglie impreparato, ma Moran ha i riflessi pronti e reagisce con violenza. 

È qui che John interviene. Succede troppo rapidamente per prendere nota. Moran è incosciente. È bastato un colpo ben assestato con il calcio della pistola.

Sherlock si rialza dolorante e chiude le manette – 'prese in prestito' a Lestrade – dietro la schiena dell'uomo svenuto.

“Sei ferito”. Neanche se n'era accorto, sta sanguinando. Lo zigomo, brucia. “Oh.” Deve sedersi. Ecco le luci blu, Lestrade. Sherlock tira un lungo sospiro di sollievo. “Non è niente” risponde finalmente, ma John lo sta già tamponando con un fazzoletto, tenendogli il viso fra le mani. Sherlock chiude gli occhi e lo lascia fare. “Non è grave. Non servono neanche i punti.” mormora John mentre il suo pollice accarezza una guancia in modo tutt'altro che professionale. Sherlock, più o meno inconsciamente, si appoggia alla carezza.

Bastano pochi centimetri e quel pollice sfiora le labbra, e non può che tracciarne il profilo così familiare. Lo seguono le sue.

È un bacio più che casto, dura solo un momento, eppure basta a Sherlock per capire molte cose.

Che vuole tornare a casa, e casa è John.

Che può tornare a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

John è in cucina. Fa il tè.

Basterebbe questo per spiegare il sorriso ebete che Sherlock ha stampato sulla faccia. “Che c'è?” chiede John, avvicinandosi con il vassoio. Sherlock scuote la testa e soffia sul tè caldo. Zucchero e una goccia di latte. Quello che fa John è il tè perfetto. 

Sherlock ha parlato del tetto, di Moriarty, dei cecchini. Di come ha simulato la caduta e ha usato un'erba per fermare il polso. Della videocamera nascosta. Di come ha smantellato la ragnatela nodo per nodo. John ascolta, fissando quella poltrona che aveva visto troppo a lungo vuota. 

John si alza per ravvivare il fuoco del camino. “Vieni qui” chiede Sherlock. John alza le spalle, confuso, e torna a sedersi. “E va bene” sbuffa Sherlock alzandosi di scatto, e facendo il passo che lo separa dall'altra poltrona. Ginocchia si fanno spazio tra John e il bracciolo della poltrona. Sherlock non pesa quasi niente. Il suo sguardo però pesa un quintale. I suoi occhi grigi lo osservano e lo leggono. 

Poi Sherlock gli restituisce il bacio e questa volta non è né breve né casto. È affamato e languido. Pieno del tempo che hanno perso.


End file.
